If you could only see
by Kami-cute
Summary: El interesante y extraño sentimiento que embarga una pareja de novios. Los ojos celestes de ella. Los ojos café de él.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** El interesante y extraño sentimiento que embarga una pareja de novios. Los ojos celestes de ella. Los ojos café de él.

**Advertencias: **Nop, ninguna.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Si lo hicieran, K.I. sería mi esposo y Sasuke mi perfecto amante.

**Notas de autor:** ¡OMG! Tenía que volver a escribir algo sobre ésta pareja. Es muy lindo el ShikaIno. Es dulce, tierno y problemático. Espero lo disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo.

**Canción:** 'If you could only see' de Tonic.

-

-

-

**: Si tan solo pudieras ver :**

Shikamaru e Ino hacía un tiempo andaban juntos. Eran felices y no podían negarlo. Las miradas infantiles de los celestes ojos de Ino o las miradas de cariño de los café ojos de Shikamaru, eran suficiente para entender cómo y cuanto podían llegar a quererse.

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see  
How blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

Shikamaru adoraba a Ino. Quería demostrarle al mundo la dulce forma que tenía ella para hacerle saber que era amado. Quería mostrar como ella curaba la peor enfermedad con sólo un roce de sus labios. Quería que el mundo entendiera porqué él se sentía así con ella. Quería que el mundo entendiera porqué el amor era tan tangible entre ellos dos. Quería que el mundo viera el dulce celeste que tomaban esos ojos cuando le decían que lo amaba.

Well you got your reasons  
And you got your lies  
And you got your manipulations  
They cut me down to size  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't

Él conoció miles de amores. Amores perros. Amores malvados. Amores aprovechados. Con sus razones, sus mentiras y sus formas de manipularlo. Todas esas maneras, esos amores, que terminaron por destruir su vanidad. Su altiva forma de ser. Volviendolo débil y manejable ante el corazón. Muchas veces le dijeron que lo amaban. Pero nunca lo hicieron. Muchas veces le dijeron que le daban su amor. Pero jamás se lo entregaron. Muchas veces, lo hicieron añicos. Sin siquiera detenerse y pedirle perdón.

If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see  
How blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me

Por eso, quería mostrarles a todos la forma en que Ino lo amaba. Y el porqué él se sentía así respecto a ellos dos. Quería demostrar que ese romance que estaba viviendo era verdadero. No importaba lo que le dijeran. Porque él conocía la verdad. La veía cuando esos ojos color aguamarina brillaban incandecentemente, cada vez que le decía que lo amaba.

Seems the road less traveled  
Show's happiness unraveled  
And you got to take a little dirt  
To keep what you love  
That's what you gotta do  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
You're stretching out your arms to something  
That's just not there  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can

Él transitó los peores caminos. Todo por viejos amores, que jamás lo quisieron en verdad. Transitó esos caminos sólo, viendo su felicidad haciendose trizas. Pequeños pedacitos que no podían volverse a juntar. Y aprendió, que para conservar lo que amaba. Para conservar a Ino, debía ser sincero. Mostrar ese lado lleno de repugnancia. Lleno de dolor, para no perder lo que más apreciaba. Le mostraba ese lado en que guardaba el dolor. El dolor de escuchar que lo amaban, pero no era así. El dolor de oir que le entregaban el corazón, pero jamás fue cierto. El dolor que estirar sus manos y brazos, para alcanzar algo de cariño. Y luego entender que jamás estuvo ahí. Por eso, era sincero. Y decía que amaba a Ino. Entregaba su corazón cada vez que podía, para no perderla.

_If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about our love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see  
How blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

Por eso, quería que el mundo los viera. Los observara con detenimiento. Y que todos entendieran que el amor que él sentía por ella, era realmente inmenso. Porque ella había salvado su alma. Ella había juntado esos insignificantes pedazos de felicidad y la había vuelto a recomponer. Porque ella había sanado su corazón herido. Y hacía renacer su esperanza, cada vez que sus ojos brillaban de una forma tan especial, al decirle que lo amaban.

_Sayin' you love but you don't  
You give your love but you won't  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
Give your heart when you can  
If you could only see the way she loves me  
Then maybe you would understand  
Why I feel this way about or love  
And what I must do  
If you could only see  
How blue her eyes can be when she says  
When she says she loves me_

Shikamaru aún mantenía esa parte oscura dentro suya. Guardando las falsas declaraciones de amor. Las falsas entregas de corazón. Pero se mantenía firme en ser feliz donde estaba. Entregándole su corazón magullado a esa muchachita rubia y de ojos agua. A Ino, solamente a ella. Por eso, cada día, le demostraba al mundo el porqué se sentía feliz y orgulloso de estar con ella. El porqué era tan feliz compartiendo ese amor. Y lo indispensable que le era ver brillar esas celestes orbes, que se dirigen hacia donde él está, cada vez que le dice que lo ama.

**Owari**


End file.
